Chased By Angels
by MrsGeekyHolmes
Summary: Marina is a stuttering germophobe with an eating disorder that is kicking her ass. How will she feel when she is dragged into the supernatural world by three hunters, an angel and a nephilim? OR The one where a teenager finds a family she never knew she wished for.


Marina - Amber Benson (Young)

Takes place: After Jack killed Michael.

Kneeling down, the hunter examined the body that laid before him. The girl had a stab wound to the heart, a clean kill, and an exit wound on the other side, which was the cause of the blood that the corpse bathed it. It didn't look like any other knife wound he had ever seen if you didn't count an Angel blade, of course.

Getting up again, he grimaced as he saw that his pants had absorbed some of the blood, leaving them forever stained. Nothing was getting that out of the fabric, that's for sure.

''We didn't find any footprints at the scene, unfortunately, but we did find this.'' The same voice, that had droned on and on for what felt like hours, spoke. The hunter turned around, just in time to catch the bag that was thrown at him, almost hitting the bloody ground. As the deputy turned around, he gave him a nasty glare, the glare not going unnoticed by his companions.

''Nice throw, asshat.'' Dean scoffed as the deputy walked away after having been called upon by one the scene workers, leaving Dean, Sam, Jack and Castiel alone by the body.

Castiel was still hovering over the body, poking around wound before standing up again as Dean has done, not grimacing when he wiped his bloodied hand upon his coat. ''An Angel blade.'' was all he stated.

''Figured as much.'' Dean sighed.

''Another angel has gone rogue?'' Sam asked, scratching his head. '' Lovely.''

''Yeah, like that hasn't already happened like a thousand times.'' Dean grumbled. '' I said it once and I say it again: Angels are asshats. I figured since Angels were already extinct that they would have better things to do than kill humans.''

''But why teenagers?'' Jack asked, opening his mouth for the first time since they arrived at the scene. ''I mean there are a lot of adults around, why specifically the teenagers?''

Dean scratched his beard. Frankly, he didn't have a clue either. Angels are unpredictable, Jack was a pretty good example for that. He had stood up to Michael, head on, expelled him from Rowena and killed him. No warning, just zam and Michael was gone. Along with a lot of hunters that now laid buried underground. Just thinking about angels right now gave him a headache that he frankly wanted to be without.

'' I don't know.'' Dean honestly answered, glancing at Castiel that gave him the same answer in just a look.

''There must at least be a few more teens on the block.'' Sam said, having an uneasy look on his face. '' I think we should head back to the motel and look up exactly how many and then find out a way to prevent this from happening again.''

The men nodded and walked off, leaving Jack to glance at the body again before following behind them.

Things were about the get a lot more complicating.

~CBA~

_The moon went to bed, the sun growing red_

_A scarecrow appeared, and chased her in fear_

_She sent me her love, her love to me_

_And then we did grow, a big family_

Browsing by the shelves, Marina slowly mouthed the lyrics to the song that was blasting in her earphones. Fell in love with an Alien had always been a long time favorite, even in her younger years. Not to say that she was old, no on the opposite, she was almost 20, but she liked to think she was at least old enough to say that she ''When I was young'', instead of saying; Ten years ago I liked to blah blah blah''. It was just quicker and less time-consuming in trying to find out how many years that it actually had since she first started to listen to the song.

She grabbed a can of canned peaches, slowly turning it to look at the expiration date. _Two days_. So it had been on the shelf for a while.

Grimacing, Marina placed it back on the shelf before taking a can of mixed fruits instead, looking at the bottom of it, like she had on the other one. _A week. _

Smiling to herself, she placed the can in the basket, moving further down the aisle. She stopped by the cereal. She started to debate if she really needed cereal and if she really wanted it when her phone changed song. In the between of the other song and the new, she overheard two elderly women behind her exchange words.

''...murders…'' Was all she got before the next song started and as a nosy and curious girl she was, she inconspicuously stopped the song and pretended to look at the cereal, as if debating what to buy, even if she knew that she would probably end up not getting any of them. She was careful not to touch any of them. That would be a disaster she didn't have time to think about.

''It's horrible, truly.'' One of them said, a voice she recognized as her neighbor, and she should've known. Her neighbor was a gossiper, not so surprising since she lived alone with like twenty cats, which also was why Marina wasn't so surprised to find her at the cereal aisle, because opposite off it, were the cat and dog aisle.

''_Not a lot of surprises today_'' She sighed in her head, being cautious not to let the sigh. She really didn't want people to notice her, not today.

''Poor parents, I mean, it must feel horrible to outlive their children. I surely would have felt horrible.'' The same voice sighed.

''_If you had children._'' Marina snorted. ''_If she doesn't count her cats as her babies, that is.''_

''I'm just in shock, honestly, and horrified. Someone is targeting all the teenagers on that street, soon there won't be anyone left. I wonder why they don't put on patrols at night. Our police force is a bunch stupid idiots, I'll tell you that.'' The other snarled. '' If I lived on that street, I would sleep with one eye open and a pistol under my pillow.''

The cat lady hummed in agreement.

They suddenly became silent as a mother with a small child walked pass. Once they knew no one would listen, they whispered a few things before they fell silent again. Marina, deciding that she had, had enough of the conversation behind her, turned to walk away when she saw that the two ladies had been looking at her.

Marina doubled her speed out of the aisle, shivering as she felt their stares follow her. They had probably recognized her, her neighbor surely had, and she knew with certainty that they were talking about her now, probably giving her silent prayers that she would survive until the end of the week.

Marina wasn't an idiot. She knew about the murders. It had given her plenty of reasons to lock all her windows at night and have the lights turned on while she went to bed. Not like she slept a lot anyway. She felt scared but thinking about it 24/7 was unhealthy so all she could do was keep going with her life as she had done for 19 years of her life. Reading books, lying in her couch and listening to music. Her life had little drama and she was content with that. No murderer was going to stop her from finishing her book. She after all needed to find out if the handsome demon man got his evil princess in the end.


End file.
